


ОБЩИЙ СБОР

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: Дарья и все, все, все ... [5]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	ОБЩИЙ СБОР

Джейн собирала чемодан. В её случае это означало закинуть в распахнутую пасть чемодана бельишко, пару-тройку футболок, альбом для скетчей и коробку с карандашами сверху.

— А мне обязательно ехать с вами? — жалобно протянула Дарья. Ей давно, очень давно не приходилось так канючить. Ну разве что в далёком детстве и то пару раз. Второй раз - по поводу Квин - "а нельзя ли вернуть этого крикливого младенца туда откуда вы его взяли ?!" Родители посмеялись. Мама взъерошила Дарье волосы и сказала, что надеется на то, что Дарья и Квин станут хорошими друзьями. Ждать ей пришлось очень долго ...

Джейн оторвалась на секунду от укладки чемодана и ехидно улыбнулась:

— Это очередной общий сбор всех Лейнов. Так как ты, с некоторых пор, … в своём роде …, тоже Лейн … - на губах Джейн появилась ехидная ухмылка. - Это и тебя теперь касается! Со всеми вытекающими отсюда правами и обязанностями !

Трент ухмыльнулся — его улыбка была одновременно ехидной и сочувственной — он отлично понимал, что задумала Джейн. Её тоже совсем не радовала эта поездка (как и самого Трента) но появление под ручку с Дарьей на общем семейном сборище … Лишний раз подколоть родственничков, посмотреть на выражение их лиц - для прочих Лейнов семья Аманды всегда была притчей во языцех, а уж теперь то ... Джейн просто предвкушала спектакль.

— Ну-ну … — проворчала Дарья. — Когда мои родители решат, что нам всем необходимо, просто срочно !, отправиться куда-то подальше от города, на свежий воздух - подлечить нервы, я и тебя возьму с собой. И какое зелье не наварит Джейк - ты будешь его пить ! Как миленькая!

Джейн всплеснула руками в притворном ужасе:

— Я просто в панике! И мне тоже придётся бегать со всеми вместе за тотемом твоего отца?!

— Ага. Рога, полоски, борода … Запиши приметы.

__________________________________________________________________

Всё было … нормально. Но как-то … холодно. Вежливо. Подчёркнуто вежливо. Вокруг Джейн и Дарьи словно образовалась зона отчуждения. На них поглядывали с любопытством — Дарья чувствовала взгляды спиной. Шептались. И замолкали при их приближении. С Трентом тоже стали как-то подчёркнуто вежливо холодны. Но ему было как всегда по фиг.

Вечером Джейн плюхнулась на кровать в их комнате и, с блаженным стоном, вытянула уставшие ноги по одеялу. Очень довольная собой. И состоянием дел. Дарья только вопросительно приподняла брови:

— В чём дело, Лейн? Откуда столько счастья на лице ?

— Хорошо, что я тебя уговорила ехать! Нам выделили отдельную комнату !! Бедолага Трент … Они там (кивок по направлении комнаты где ночевали остальные гости) будут как сельди в бочке … И сегодня, ко мне и к Тренту, благодаря тебе, не сильно лезли с разговорами и распросами!

— Ага. Зато меня все просто ощупывали взглядами. И шептались за спиной. И были ОЧЕНЬ вежливы и милы. До тошноты.

Джейн хмыкнула:

— Ты же у нас герой дня. Кстати, Моргендорффер, ты умеешь играть в крикет?


End file.
